


Телохранитель

by Grissel



Category: Dokuganryū Masamune
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissel/pseuds/Grissel
Summary: Телохранитель должен охранять тело господина, не так ли?





	Телохранитель

На Осю вновь обрушились лютые снегопады. В это время даже привычные ко всему северяне сидят по домам — не потому, что боятся холодов, нет. Здесь постоянно воюют, но при таких заносах любая армия, конная или пешая, увязнет в снегу.

Человеку, который поднимается по крутому склону горы Унен, метель и заносы безразличны. Ветер сбивает с ног, снег сечет лицо, тропинку, ведущую наверх, полностью замело, тяжелый короб за спиной оттягивает плечи. Человек спотыкается, падает и вновь идет, а порою ползет вверх. Он должен добраться до цели, остальное — неважно. Ему кажется, что он не чувствует ни холода, ни усталости. Но в какой-то миг тело отказывается повиноваться. Он грузно оседает в снег. Стаскивает с плеч короб, укутывает его соломенным плащом, обнимает. Он не мерзнет — а вот тому, кто внутри, холодно.

— Не бойтесь, мой господин, — шепчет он, — я вас согрею…

 

Он был такой теплый, его господин, в ту последнюю ночь, разнеженный после долгих утомительных ласк. Они тогда не знали, что эта ночь — последняя, но, разумеется, она не была первой. Господин часто посещал поместье своего телохранителя, особенно после того, как княжеская семья перебралась из родной Ёнедзавы в недавно завоеванный замок Курокава. Этот замок, также именуемый Айдзу-Вакамацу, не нравился Кодзиро-сама. Слишком большой, говорил он, слишком мрачный. Юный княжич никогда прежде не покидал родительских владений, он привык жить, окруженный заботой — не то что старший брат, которого с малолетства натаскивали для княжеских обязанностей. Младший брат был настолько же добр и нежен, насколько жесток и буен старший, с отрочества проводивший жизнь в походах. Немудрено, что Кодзиро-сама было неуютно в огромной сумрачной Курокаве, и он находил утешение у своего телохранителя. Никто не обращал внимания на его визиты. Таков обычай — у юноши из воинского рода должен был наставник в любви, взрослый мужчина. Сыновья вассалов нередко служат в спальне своим господам. А княжичи познают мужскую любовь со своими учителями боевых искусств и телохранителями. Такие отношения считаются похвальными, ибо укрепляют вассальную верность. Но Обара Нуиноске любил бы Кодзиро-сама, даже если бы тот не был его господином. Юный княжич был прекрасен и нежен, как девушка — нет, нежнее, потому что в клане Датэ немало женщин более суровых и воинственных, начиная со вдовой княгини, Ёши-химэ. Все любили Кодзиро-сама, и многие шептались: лучше бы он унаследовал клан. Нынешний князь — весь в мать, такой же бешеный, как Могами, из которых она родом, а младший брат — добрый, как покойный господин Терумунэ.

Любовь Обары была иной. Он видел, что Кодзиро-сама слишком хорош для этого жестокого мира, и в своих объятиях стремился укрыть его от внешних напастей.

Кодзиро-сама платил ему взаимностью. Той весной, когда судьба клана висела на волоске, они предавались любви с особым пылом — ведь ночи становились все короче. Отдаваясь своему телохранителю раз за разом, княжич словно стремился истощить того до изнеможения, забрать у него силы, которых не хватало ему самому.

…Он был таким теплым, таким разнеженным в ту ночь. Глаза его закрывались в дремоте, но он шепнул Обаре:

— Ступай к себе.

— Почему? — Обара удивился, обычно они засыпали вместе.

— Мой брат… — бормотал Кодзиро, — никому не показывает себя спящим, кроме своих женщин…

Обара, разумеется, слышал об этой причуде князя.

— Даже Катакуре? — усмехнулся он.

Катакура Кодзюро был когда-то для старшего брата тем же, кем Обара Нуиноске — для младшего. Теперь Катакура — правая рука князя, главный советник клана.

— Не знаю… не спрашивал… — И внезапно: — Ты хотел бы занять при мне место Катакуры?

Обара хотел ответить, что он и так для господина на месте Катакуры, но не успел. Веки господина сомкнулись, он спал. Несмотря на это, Обара все же выполнил приказ и покинул спальню, отведенную княжичу.

Тут его и сморило. Он не знал, сколько проспал, недолго, должно быть. Разбудили его голоса и лязг оружия. Прежде чем он успел вскочить, на пороге появился князь. Его лицо, выдубленное загаром, сейчас было страшно бледным, и весь он словно бы за несколько часов перенес тяжкую болезнь. За его спиной стояли три неизменных спутника, три главных вассала — Катакура Кодзюро, Датэ Сигезанэ и Онинива Цунамото.

Князь молча прошел в спальню брата. Обара ринулся за ним, но Сигезанэ преградил ему путь. Створка двери задвинулась. Обара прислушивался, но то ли внутри говорили слишком тихо, то ли уши у него заложило. Он понимал только — происходит нечто ужасное. Потом он услышал отчаянный вскрик, и хриплый шепот князя:

— Прости, Кодзиро, я убил тебя вместо матери…

Створка снова отодвинулась. В руках князя была окровавленная катана. Сам он едва стоял на ногах. Сигезанэ попытался поддержать родича, но князь отвел его руку. Бросил Ониниве.

— Добей.

Цунамото достал кинжал и шагнул внутрь. Обара — за ним, лишь для того, чтобы увидеть, как Онинива перерезает горло бьющемуся в предсмертных судорогах княжичу.

Обара бросился вперед, поскользнулся на плавающем в луже крови белом веере, рухнул на тело господина, выкрикивая его имя.

Онинива вышел, бросив последний презрительный взгляд на мертвого — труса, не сумевшего совершить сэппуку.

Обара обнимал Кодзиро-сама, захлебываясь слезами. Он был такой теплый… еще теплый… и залит кровью, остывающей под руками Обары. Какое-то время он мог только рыдать, потом до его сознания дошел голос Катакуры, спокойный, четкий, размеренный. Как всегда.

— Сейчас ты заберешь тело своего господина и похоронишь его в каком-нибудь тихом храме.

— Но так нельзя! Кодзиро-сама княжеского рода!

— Завтра Датэ Кодзиро Масамичи будет объявлен предателем, — резко обрывает его Катакура, — имя его будет проклято на семь поколений. Никто не посмеет похоронить его. Кроме тебя.

Позже Обара услышал о том, что произошло накануне. В клане созрел заговор, и Ёши-химэ, пригласив старшего сына на ужин, подсыпала ему яд. Тот, однако, выжил. Но не смог поднять руку на мать. Кодзиро-сама стал жертвой во имя устрашения заговорщиков.

Поначалу Обара не хотел верить слухам. Одноглазый Дракон выдумал всё это, желая оправдать свою жестокость! Какая мать способна отравить сына? И, даже если он был отравлен, как он мог быть на ногах в ту же ночь? Но потом он начал вспоминать, как жутко выглядел тогда Масамунэ, и как, должно быть, был слаб. Он, способный разрубить всадника в доспехах, не сумел поразить брата насмерть.

Что же до материнских чувств — Ёши-химэ и Масамунэ и впрямь были слишком похожи.

Хуже того — Обара вспоминал странные слова господина в ту ночь, и догадывался: Кодзиро-сама если и не участвовал в заговоре, то знал о нем.  
Все это, впрочем, не имеет значения. Важно лишь донести ношу до цели, по пути согревая ее своим телом. И, словно бы сжалившись, метель умеряет ярость, и слышен недалекий звук храмового колокола.

 

Настоятель смотрит на изможденного человека с обмороженным лицом, слушает его сбивчивый рассказ. Кивает. Даже в горном уединении до него доходили слухи о трагедии в семье Датэ. Внезапно вздрагивает.

— Но ведь это было почти два года назад! Как же ты…

— Я похоронил господина, как было велено, и жил рядом, охраняя могилу. Но не так давно регент приказал князьям поменять владения. Датэ получили Ивадэяму, а Ёнедзава досталась Гамо Удзисато.

— И что же? — Настоятелю нет дела до игр мирских правителей.

— Гамо — злейший враг Датэ. Он пытался извести нынешнего князя, но ему не удалось. Ёши-химэ… — Обара поправляется, он не привык к монашескому имени госпожи, — Хошу-ин опасается, что из ненависти он способен осквернить останки. Поэтому я разрыл могилу. Искал подходящее место, и, наконец, пришел сюда. — Он упирается лбом в пол. — Умоляю, позвольте упокоить господина возле вашего храма.

Настоятелю страшно подумать о том, что находится в коробе. Прошло не так много времени, чтоб останки стали скелетом, да еще в здешних холодных краях. По его спине бегут мурашки. Он вспоминает старинную историю о человеке, который лишился рассудка после смерти своего любовника и предавался похоти с мертвым телом, когда же тело стало разлагаться, пожрал его, а затем и вовсе предался человекоядству. Но Будда милостив — даже такую заблудшую душу просветленный монах сумел вернуть на путь света.

— Будда милостив, -— повторяет он вслух. — Когда метель уляжется, мы похороним Датэ Масамичи на вершине горы. Это хорошее место.

Когда погода прояснилась, монахи расчистили снег, вырыли могилу, и, упокоив в ней злосчастного Кодзиро, установили скромное деревянное надгробие. Потом ушли. Обара остался.

В синем небе сияет негреющее зимнее солнце. Как обычно, на смену снегопадам пришел мороз. Могилу вырыли глубокую, однако Обара боится — вдруг земля промерзла? Но он сделает все, чтоб господину не было холодно.

Он достает короткий меч, распахивает одежду. Здесь некому ему помочь — монахи не одобрят того, что он намерен сделать. Он должен справиться сам.

Дожидаясь конца метели, Обара написал письмо. Настоятель найдет его, когда вернется в храм. Там сказано, что делать дальше. Обара — плохой телохранитель, он недостоин лежать рядом с господином. Его следует похоронить ниже по склону.

Собрав все силы, он бьет себя мечом в живот. Распарывает наискось. Лицом и открытой раной падает на могилу. Горячая, дымящаяся на морозе кровь сочится сквозь землю.

— Я согрею вас, мой господин… — шепчет он цепенеющими губами.

**Author's Note:**

> История с перезахоронением не вымышлена, могилы Датэ Кодзиро и Обары Нуиноске на горе Унен сохраняются по сию пору.
> 
> Белый веер означает приказ совершить сэппуку.
> 
> Рассказ о безумном некрофиле-людоеде и праведном монахе взят из новеллы Уэды Акинари «Голубой колпак», где время действие обозначается как «давным-давно


End file.
